


Unspoken

by EvrM0re91



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Choking, Flashbacks, Gen, Homesickness, Kinda, Resentment, Speculation, hey lookit that it was, probably gonna be proven wrong, slghtly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvrM0re91/pseuds/EvrM0re91
Summary: Separated from the group, Alfonse finds himself in an odd city with metal beasts and visions of Kiran’s past.
Relationships: Alfonse & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Unspoken

Alfonse found himself separated from Sharena, Anna, and Peony in the darkness and thick fog. He wasn’t sure how long he was calling for them before he got tired of hearing his own voice echo back. So, Alfonse followed the only thing he could see, little lights n the distance. He wasn’t sure how long he was walking through the fog before he felt stone flooring beneath his feet.

Just like that, the dark forest around him melted away. Wherever Alfonse was, it was raining in the middle of the night. The moon emitted little light thanks to the cloud cover, and the fog was still thick in the air. Around him, Alfonse could see…fireflies? Fireflies in the rain?

Scrutinizing his surroundings, Alfonse heard something rumbling from behind him. Growling maybe? A dragon? Another type of shifter? Reaching for Fólkvangr, Alfonse whipped around to see a couple of glowing eyes headed straight for him. He stood his ground, his stance strong, Fólkvangr at the ready… when the beast went right through him.

His skin prickled with gooseflesh as Alfonse lowered his arms, and peered over his shoulder. What he thought was a beast was some kind of squat, metal thing. It had tires like a carriage or wagon and emitted light from its front and backside. The sound of honking goose suddenly caught Alfonse’s attention, following the direction of the sound, he suddenly found himself surrounded by the metal wagons.

Without his realizing it, the fog had cleared up. What Alfonse had thought were fireflies, were actually light’s from windows. He was surrounded by buildings, some tall enough to pierce the sky.

“Kiran, can you wait a minute?”

Kiran?

Alfonse turned to find a woman in…odd clothes. Beside the woman was a younger girl, her black hair pulled back in a simple tail. He recognized her instantly. “Kiran!”

Without thinking, Alfonse reached out for the summoner, only for his hand to pass right through. He stepped back, staring at his hand momentarily before he reached out for her again. When the same thing happened, he tried the older woman, his hand past through. His heart sank.

This wasn’t real.

Of course, it wasn’t. This apparition of the summoned was wearing something like those odd clothes she wore when Anna first brought her to Askr. Those blue slacks make of thick material, the thick shirt with the pocket in the front she’d still wear sometimes.

“Yes?” Kiran asked the woman, oblivious to Alfonse standing right there beside them.

“I just wanted to discuss the assignment you turned in. Are you sure you want to turn this one in? It’s a little… well, I know you’re capable of more than this.” Almost instantly, the appertain of Kiran looked away from the woman. Her shoulders up to her ears the way they always did when she was uncomfortable in the conversation. “I’ve been teaching this course for over a decade, Kiran, I know the strain college life has on students. But you always look like you enjoy this class and I want you to succeed. There’s still time. At least consider a stronger story, Kiran.”

The summoner sighed through her nose. “Okay.”

The vision of Kiran and the woman suddenly dissolved into tiny particles, like they were made of the fog itself.

“Table three!”

Alfonse half-turned to find another apparition of Kiran. This time wearing her hair in a bun, carrying a round tray in her hand. There was a weariness in her eye as the placed a circular pan on the tray. Alfonse recognized the food in the pan as something Kiran tried to make in the castle once. He was pretty sure Kiran called it a ‘Pete saw.’

The apparition leaned against something as a young man with dark brown skin leaned beside her. “Three birthdays in one,” the boy said through a sigh. “And the little brats go throwing their golf balls where they’re not supposed to go.”

“Hey, at least you don’t have to sing the birthday song for them,” argued Kiran. “It’s usually fun the first time, then it gets grading.”

“You wanna try looking for a golf ball a darkened room where your only source of light is your phone and a blacklight?”

Despite the back and forth between the two, Kiran and the young man were grinning ear to ear.

“How about average days when you have impatient kids throwing fits?”

“Breaking up fights in laser tag.”

“Influencers trying to get free food.”

“Calling kids out for cheating at ski ball.”

“Soccer moms.”

At that, the two started cracking up. Much like the previous apparition, Kiran and the boy dissolved in the fog.

A third scene played out, Kiran with her hair down with three other girls. They had a black stick between them as sang. Another Kiran appeared, wrapped in a blanket with her nose buried in her ‘smart fun.’ When another Kiran appeared she was arguing with a woman who looked like her. But Alfonse couldn’t tell if it could have been her mother or a sister.

Alfonse half-turned to find another apparition of Kiran, half her face painted green as she cheered alongside the brown-skinned boy and a group of kids around her. Kiran with an older man, both in black armor splattered with color, carrying weapons that bore some resemblance to Breidablik. Kiran in a one-piece swimsuit and some kind of tight bonnet on her head as she threw a multi-colored ball.

No matter where Alfonse turned, he couldn’t escape the snippets of Kiran, wearing something, or doing something he had no name for. Snippets of Kiran’s life.

As Alfonse turned, he caught sight of Kiran, Kiran in the Askr garb they had given her. He barely had the time to register the look in Kiran’s face before she lunged him. Her teeth bared and her hands going straight for Alfonse’s neck. He outclassed her easily, but with the shock of it all, Alfonse fell backward under her weight. 

He ignored the pain at the back of his head and shoulders, focusing instead on Kiran wrapping her hands around his neck. Alfonse’s hands grasped her writs, trying to pull them off. “Ki-Kiran…” he choked.

“You…” Kiran’s voice was unlike anything he heard out of her mouth. Cold and horse, hateful. “You people… Dragging me into your problems…”

Any more and Alfonse was certain he would have blacked out. Once again he tugged at her wrists, unable to talk her down. “Dragging me into your problems,” Kiran repeated. Opening his eyes, Alfonse could make out the tears in her eyes. “Did it… Did it matter if I had a life? That I had plans for myself?”

He finally pulled Kiran’s hands off his neck, partially because she was no longer putting her all into it. With her tears falling freely, Kiran sat back looking up at the sky. “Who cares about the summoner’s life beyond Askr, huh?” she asked, her voice small and warbling. “She was only ripped away from everything she knew and loved. No big deal…”

Alfonse stared up at her, unable to make out her face at this angle. Her breathing shuttered, but she kept her head up. Steadily, he slipped out from under her and got onto his knees. He lifted one hand hesitantly, then brought it back down.

Slowly, Kiran lowered her head, allowing Alfonse to see her broken tears. “I want to go home…” she whimpered pathetically.

There wasn’t anything Alfonse could say to her. Not when they essentially kidnapped her and gave her little choice but to fight alongside them. Not when they forced her into life-or-death situations regularly, even when Kiran could barely defend herself. 

So, he reached out his arms, wrapped them around her shoulders, and brought Kiran close to him. The metal horseless wagons and sky-piercing buildings were slowly replaced by the dark forests of Dökkálfheimr. Kiran rested her forehead on Alfonse’s shoulder as her body was soon wracked with sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> More or less my first thought after that trailer. So I thought it’d write it down before the game proves me wrong. 
> 
> Kind of using a bit of my own head canon for Kiran’s life before Askr, such as being a college student who works part-time at a Chuck E. Cheese like pizza joint.


End file.
